Truth or Dare Next Gen
by SnarklepooferTheAwesome
Summary: The parents are gone and the children of the famous golden trio and co are ready for an extreme game of truth or dare


Truth or Dare Hogwarts Style

Next generation after hogwarts

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE HP CHARACTERS

"Mom, why are you going to that stupid meeting" asked 14 year old lily potter to her mom. "honey it is not stupid everyone in the order of the phoniex must go" why does the order still exist,Voldemort is dead,"well now it is with the defense association and everyone who it over 30 needs to go", Ginny added sternly. "But mom it might take all night" "lily start acting your age"Good bye, and don't forget all of your cousins are going to the burrow, now bye, and behave"

*at the burrow five minutes later*(they took floo people get with the times)*

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Exclaimed Fred Weasly after everyone argued about what they should do. "YEAH!" James potter agreed.

"Poof" Suddenly Scorpious emerged from the fire place "I got your owl" Rose Weasley, his 3 year girlfriend ran up and hugged him. All of the mix of Weasleys and Potters groaned.(with the exception of albus, scorpius' bff who knew they were dating before everyone else) "I'm gonna tell dadddddddd" Hugo scoffed knowing that his dad Ron Weasly hated every bit of Scorpius"idiot, he already knows"."Whatever, it will still get you grounded"."Lets start the game" Albus cried hastily changing the subject. "Ya, while teddyand victorie are busy kissing and other stuff in there room".

"K, I will go first" said Rose after finally sitting down. "Lily, truth or dare?" "Truth" "alright, are you dating anyone currently and if so, what is his name?" Rose asked, knowing that she was dating someone and that all of her male cousins were super overprotective. "Yes, his name is Darren Thomas." Lily responded, wincing as all of her relatives growled and determined to murder this guy in their heads.

"Fred, truth or dare?" DARE OF COURSE, I HAVE WEASLEY PRIDE!" Fred responded leaping to his feet. Okay your dare is to call your dad and tell him that Roxanne has a secret boy friend that she has gone a couple bases with. "What how did you kno…" Roxanne shouted, "We all heard some noises last week". Lily explained. Rose eyed Scorpious nervously. "Ya well that was not us". "Suuuuuuuuure, now go do the dare Fred" Lily said, "arggggh fine". "Beedoe beedoe"' as Fred clicked the dials on the old Weasly landline. "Um, dad this is gonna sound weird but Roxanne has a secret boyfriend and well they have done a little more than kiss…"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat Roxanne what you what what" George howled through the line. "Honey quiet down" Angelina said softly to George "everyone is staring". "You know your daughter she, she firstly has a boyfriend she didn't tell us about, who is this guy!"Dad" Roxanne said in a small voice, "he is Rolf Scamander." "You realize Angelina they even slept together!" "Nice talking dad bye" Fred said quickly"

"Albus, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Is it true that you have been dating Lori Finnegan for over a year?" Asked Fred curiously, probably looking for a way to prank him. "Yes" responded Albus, blushing the famous Weasley red that he had inherited from his mom.

"Scorpius truth or dare?" Albus questioned his best mate. "Dare" Scorpius replied, attempted to look macho in front of the people who may one day be his in-laws. Albus, knowing his plan to impress his cousins took advantage of it. He went home real quick and got a pink tutu and tiara from Lily's closet along with some pink tights and and a tiny frilly tank top. "I dare you to wear this outfit for the rest of the day, and that includes to bed" Albus said, smirking since he knew that the last part would ruin certain plans for the night. "Fine" Scorpius glared at his newest enemy before running to the bathroom to change. When he came out, everyone including Rose starting rolling around on the floor crying tears of laughter. The tank top barely covered his chest, the tutu and tiara looked plain ridiculous, and the tights went down to his knees.

"Okay, so Roxanne truth or dare"Scorpious asked, "ummm truth" Roxanne replied. "Okay, how long have you and Rolf been together","er, why is everyone so interested in Roxanne weasly's love life." "Tell us sis" Fred said with excitement,"fine, since like fourth year"."What the-"Fred started, "Fred we will lplay family feud later now let go on"Hugo shouted over arguments.

"Okay" Roxanne inhaled, knowing she had a long grounding waiting at home for her. "Hmm, ooo, Rose truth or dare", "umm I'll go with truth." Rose replied solemnly knowing whatever was I store for her would not be good. "Aha, I know was it you and Scorpious making all that noise in the commen room, I also thought I heard something in the bath chambers last month." "Erm" Rose gulped," it was, me and Scorpious Were um um um something ?"

"Anyways, let's get off of that subject." Albus said. " I'm gonna go next cuz I have a good one." Everyone murmured in agreement. "Scorpius, dare or dare?" "Truth" "Dare it is, I dare you to ditch your amazing graduation plans and do them right now." Scorpius flipped Albus off and made a mental note to ruin albus' amazing planned out proposal.

"Hurry up Hermione, we can sneak up to the kids and see what they have been up to." "Ron, goodness sake that is intruding.""If Rose is around that Malfoy boy…" Ron said furiously," Ron your so intruding" "well they are all twitchy little midgets." "Ron!" Hermione said as she opened the door. Just as Scorpius turned to Rose and got down on one knee just as the first parents came in but no one noticed because they were all focused on Rose and Scorpius. " Rose, I love you and I can't imagine a life without your warm smile and terrifying temper. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" "NOOOOOOOOO! SHE WILL NEVER MARRY YOU, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE FERRET BOY!" Screamed Ron after Scorpius had proposed. Rose ran up to Scorpius kissed him smack on the lips and said, "Of course I will, I don't care what my dad thinks of you, of course I will marry you!

I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A DISGUSTING LITTLE FERRET"

THE END

please review


End file.
